Conventionally, some image forming apparatuses such as multi-functional peripherals have a function of displaying a preview of image data that is the object of outputting such as printing and sending.
For example, Japanese Laid-Open Patent Publication No. 2003-87560 discloses an image forming apparatus that displays a finished image showing a state where post-processing is applied to paper on which an image is formed. The image forming apparatus is provided with post-processing means for performing post-processing to the sheet of paper on which an image has been formed, post-processing selecting means for selecting the type of the post-processing, image data reducing means for converting image data stored in image data into image data in a reduced size, and finished image display means for displaying a finished image showing a state where the post-processing selected by the post-processing selecting means is applied to the sheet of paper on which an image is formed on the basis of the image data yet to be reduced by processing the image data in a reduced size.
However, in the technique described in Japanese Laid-Open Patent Publication No. 2003-87560, image data is displayed in reduction to display a finished state where post-processing is applied to printed paper, but the case where image data is printed or sent with additional information such as a stamp, date, and a page number added thereto, is not particularly considered. Accordingly, even if this technique is improved such that a preview image is generated by reducing “image data after additional information is added thereto”, the additional information is also displayed in a small size, therefore, when the additional information is small or the additional information is an image showing text, for example, it is difficult to visually identify whether or not being added so that a user does not notice in some cases.
In this manner, in the technique described in Japanese Laid-Open Patent Publication No. 2003-87560, since it is difficult to visually identify whether or not additional image information is added on a screen for a preview display in some cases, it is also difficult to adjust an adding position of the additional image information, or the like.